Understanding the Most Basic Wish
by AnInterestingThought
Summary: Oneshot A short drabble concerning the very same argument between Bella and Edward as always. Her thoughts. Hopefully a slightly different take on it. Constructive comments make me a better writer


A/N: My first fanfiction This is just a short drabble touching on the same topic that is seems a majority of Twilight fanfiction touches on; Edward's dilema concerning Bella's wish to be a vampire. I ran a spell check through it, I read it twice over, and I didn't spot anything. Of course it's certainly a possiblity that I missed something, so please, don't hesitate pointing errors out and I'll fix them. I hope you enjoy it, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I hope I approached this topic in a slightly different way. Let me know guys if you think I was successful.

Disclaimer: And of course, the characters and most things that you recongnize, like Forks, the meadow and such, don't belong to me. Instead they were born from the very talented mind of Stephenie Meyer.

**Understanding the Most Basic Wish**

Wishes are dreams that have manifested themselves in our minds as the most important things. Wishes are what hearts want most, what they yearn for. People make their wishes out to be so complicated, like my own, for grace. Really, it can all be summed up in one phrase.

All people wish to be happy. And I was happy with Edward. Most definitely.

But I also had another wish which was very similar to the first most basic wish of everyone. I dreamed of being happy forever, not just now. So many things seemed against that.. Edward himself, for one.

Our argument was seemingly timeless. He would never crumble, and I would continue to persevere. Again and again the proposition of a vampiric life was shot down by him. To protect me, he said.

I never said it, and I know I at least tried hard to not believe it, but I couldn't stop from thinking it. He was a coward.

The same points were always made. What if he couldn't stop himself? What would happen to, what he called, my endearing human traits? And what about my family? About Charlie? My mother?

All things can be broken down, and this is no exception. He just wanted me to stay human, all normalcy included.

The way I saw it though, the minute I had walked into the cafeteria of Fork's High School, all the normalcy of my life had flown out the window. That left me with nothing but this annoying thing called mortality.

I may be human, but I certainly wasn't normal. Anybody could have told you that. But somehow, the very perceptive Edward Cullen wasn't as perceptive when it came to me. Though I'm sure he would beg to differ.

Even now, sitting in his lap in the middle of our very favorite spot, he watched me. And I knew he could already tell what I was thinking, for it was the same thing I always thought about when our comfortable silences stretched too long. He'd be a liar if he said he never thought about it either.

I met his eyes, slightly pleased to find them an amber color. He frowned and leaned back, taking me with him. I breathed in the scent of the wild grass and various wildflowers, but most importantly him. I heard him do the same.

I turned to look at him, my mouth already beginning to form the same opening argument when he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Don't."

That was certainly something new. I had come to wonder if some part of him secretly enjoyed our arguments, no matter how mundane. He turned to face the clear sky, giving my hand a squeeze and sparkling magnificently. Again my traitorous mind grumbled about him running away from his problems now. I hushed the thoughts, just staring at him.

I wished I could sparkle like that.

My sigh came out more like a huff but I was quiet. At least for him.

"Bella, I just want to dream today. Lets pretend that there are no problems in the world at all, especially concerning us."

Before I could stop myself I answered him, very honestly with my heart doing the talking, "Lets dream that we are together forever."

He looked at me again and I saw the corners of his mouth tug upwards. I would swear then that his eyes became glossy which seemed so unbelievably uncharacteristic. Then I happily understood that he finally realized what a wish was.What my wish had always been A wish is a very powerful dream.

People will do most anything to achieve their dreams. Now he knew.


End file.
